Viagem para Miami
by AAandR5mylife
Summary: Alex viaja para visitar sua prima Trish e sua família,ela tem uma quedinha pela sensação da internet Austin Moon,e quando chega lá descobre que ele tem uma namorada!Será que Alex conquistará o coração de Austin Moon?
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

POV Alex

Era um dia calmo,eu estava indo visitar minha prima Trish em Miami, conhecer melhor a cidade,visitar a família,estava tão animada,mas estava animada assim principalmente para conhecer seus amigos,ela sempre me fala falando sério,quero mesmo é conhecer o Austin Moon,nem acredito que minha prima é amiga de uma celebridade da internet!Eu necessito conhecer ele,eu acho que sou a maior fã dele,mas não quero que ele ache que sou doida por ele,muito menos apaixonada,vou tentar agir normalmente e...(minha mãe interrompe meus pensamentos)

-Querida,já está na hora de ir!Pegue sua mala e venha para o carro,para irmos ao aeroporto.

-Ok mãe!

Eu entrei no avião,e na mesma hora que eu sentei na minha cadeira,eu adormeci,sonhei como seria eu conhecendo o Austin,e foi tão perfeito este sonho,sonhei que tinhamos saído para jantar,e no final da noite ele me pediu em namoro,só queria que esse sonho se tornasse realidade.

Então desembarcamos do avião,e fomos para casa de Trish,lá comprimentei os parentes,e depois disso saí com Trish,e fomos para a Sonic Boom,onde sua BFF Ally trabalha,bom,pleo menos foi o que ela me falou. =P

Chegando lá,Trish fala do seu novo emprego e me apresenta à Ally.

-Oi Ally,adivinha quem conseguiu o emprego de estagiária de agente de turismos?

-Deixa eu ê? -Brincou Ally.

-Isso mesmo!Haha,isso por que eu quero apresentar a cidade a minha prima que venho me visitar Alex,ela é de Nova York e tem 15 anos.

-Legal!Prazer,sou Allyson Marrie Dawson,mas pode me chamar de Ally.

-E eu sou Alexandra Phil de La Rosa,mas pode me chamar de Alex.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo na Sonic Boom,até que chega Dez e Austin,os amigos de ,eu travei na hora que vi o Austin pessoalmente,e ele estava vindo na nossa direção,mas eu tenho que me controlar,não posso dar uma de maluca.

-Hey girls! -Fala Austin com sua voz perfeita

-Eaê-Fala Dez sem empolgação.

Eu estava enlouquecendo por dentro,mas tenho que me segurar,eu não posso.E claro que um cara como o Austin nunca iria gostar de mim.E (meus pensamentos são interropidos por Austin com sua voz doce).

-Então amor o que vamos fazer hoje a noite?

Eu estou me perguntando,pra quem ele perguntou isso,será que foi pra mim,mas como,ele nem me conhece.

E derrepente ouça a voz da Ally respondendo,será?Será?Não pode ser!

-Não sei fofo,a prima da Trish veio para a cidade visitar ela e a família,acho que vamos passar um bom tempo juntos.-Respondeu Ally.

-Que pena,vou sentir sua falta,mas nem um beijo eu ganho?

Pera aí!Isso já é demais!Acho que vou vomitar,mas ao mesmo tempo acho que vou chorar também,eu não acredito,eu vou embora daqui.

Eu saí correndo chorando,estava correndo muito e quando vejo bato de caracom um menino,ele estava perto da lojinha de acessórios para celulares,acho que deveria trabalhar lá,eu pedi desculpas a ele,e ele fala:

-Sem problemas!Você é nova aqui?Ele perguntou.

-Sim,bom,na verdade não sou nova aqui,já vim aqui várias vezes,é que estou aqui visitando minha prima,Trish,conhece?-Perguntei.

-Sim!Ela é melhor amiga da garota que eu gosto,mais infelismente,ela já tem namorado o Austin é um cara legal,mas gostaria dele com outra,não com a não conta isso pra ninguém tá?-Ele me respondeu.

-Claro!Também vou te contar um segredo,eu também tenho uma quedinha,é pelo Austin.-Falo triste.

-É uma pena por isso.-Ele responde.

Quando olho para tras vejo que Trish e Ally estão me procurando,eu tinha que correr logo,mas achei esse garoto tão perguntar bem rápido seu nome e vou embora pra algum lugar.

-Então qual seu nome?-Pergunto rápidamente.

-Meu nome é Dallas e o seu?-Ele perguntou.

Quando vejo Trish e Ally estão chegando muito perto,não prestei atenção na pergunta do Dallas e apenas falo:

-Ai meu Deus!

E saio correndo.

Bem longe ouço Dallas gritar:

-Até mais "Ai meu Deus"!-Gritou.

Ele realmente pensou que meu nome fosse "Ai meu Deus"?Que estranho,haha.

Continuo a correr,até que acho a casa da Trish,obviamente ela me procuraria aqui,então resolvi continuar a poucos minutos vejo um casa,e eu tenho quase certeza que já vi essa casa,mas esqueci,bom deve ser de outro parente meu sei lá.Resolvo bater na porta,ninguém atende,derrepente veio um vento muito grande e do nada a porta abriu,então eu entrei.

Eu vi a casa toda,não era tão familiar,mas me lembrava alguém,até que resolvo entrar num quarto,e quando entro,eu fico em estado de choque,adivinha de quem era o quarto?Sim,se você pensou Austin Moon você acertou,eu reconheci o quarto dele pois era o mesmo em Double Take.

Então em simplismente resolvi ficar por lá,eu revistei tudo primeiro,claro,mas não achei nada de mais,apenas as cuecas,haha,então,eu resolvi dormir um pouco na sua doce cama,acho que ele não iria se importar não é?Haha.

Pov Austin

Nossa,aquela garota,a prima de Trish,era tão linda...acorda Austin!Você tem namorada,a Ally!Ela é só mais uma garota comum,você não pode se apaixonar por outra!Trair a Ally seria errado.

Dez fala:

-Nossa,que menina linda essa prima da Trish né?-Dez falou.

-Bom,ela pode ser bonitinha,mas eu tenho namorada,a Ally,só a Ally!-Respondo.

-Ok,mas só falo quando você viu ela seus olhos brilharam,e quando a Ally não quis te dar um beijo você nem se importou.-Disse Dez duvidando de mim.

-O que posso fazer?A Ally não quis me beijar,é culpa dela?Nós preferiamos nos beijar num lugar mais privado,só nós dois,não com um monte de gente olhando.

-Ok né!Se você tá dizendo!-Disse Dez ainda duvidando um pouco de mim.

-Bom se me dá licença,vou para casa,tenho muita coisa pra fazer.-Falei para Dez.

-Ok,a gente se vê amanhã!-Respondeu Dez.

Então eu apenas fui para a casa,não tinha nada para fazer,só queria ir para casa descansar um pouco e pensar mais sobre o que o Dez disse.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Ally

Cadê a prima da Trish?Precisamos achar ,ela sumiu,será por que?Eu não entendo,hoje todos estão tão estranhos,os olhos do Austin brilharam quando ele viu a Alex,Trish e Alex trocando olhares como se tivesse escondendo algo de mim,mas não posso falar nada,eu também sou uma pessoa horrível,eu estou apenas usando o Austin para fazer ciúmes no Dallas,mas parece que ele só se afasta de mim quanto mais eu fico com o Austin,e eu sei que é errado fazer isso com o Austin,me sinto muito culpada,mas Austin é tão doce,sei que ele vai entender.

Trish fala:

-Vamos pra minha casa!Ela deve estar lá!

-Ok,vamos pra lá!

POV Trish

Então eu e Ally fomos até minha casa procurar a Alex,mas ela infelismente não estava lá,mas eu inventei uma desculpa e eles acreditaram,não posso falar que eu deixei minha prima fugir no primeiro dia dela na cidade depois de tanto tanta coisa acontecendo,tenho que ficar com minha prima,aguentar as patricinhas da escola,ouvir a Ally falando de como o Dallas é lindo e como ela se sente culpada usando o Austin e ainda tenho que ser empresária dele e aguentar o Dez,por mais que ele seja chato,eu tenho um paixãozinha por ele,mas nada demais.

Então não achamos Alex em lugar nenhum,resolvemos voltar para Sonic Boom e esperar.

POV Austin

Chegando em casa,não vejo ninguém,meu pai e minha mãe pelo visto vão trabalhar até tarde,então resolvo ir para meu quarto.

Chegando lá vejo que Alex está dormindo deitada na minha cama,e me pergunto como isso aconteceu,ela saiu correndo e veio parar aqui,mas como ela sabia que era minha casa,bom,isso é esquisito,mas não posso acorda-la,ela ia ficar toda sem graça,e ela parecia tão cansada e dormia tão ão resolvi deixar ela dormir,mas a questão era,onde eu iria dormir?Não tinha colchão para eu dormir e eu não poderia dormir no quarto dos meus pais e no quarto de visitas minha tia estava lá,e ela ronca muito,o jeito era eu deitar com ela,espero que Ally não se importe,mas como ela vai se importar?Ela nem vai saber disso,a Alex não seria capaz de contar para ela.

Então puxei uma coberta para nós dois e lá dia seguinte acordei muito cedo,não dormi direito,com medo de incomodar Alex,mas percebo que nós dormimos abraçados,isso é muito esquisito,eu não me lembro de ter abraçado ela,se a Ally descobrir meu namoro com ela acaba para sempre.

Derrepente vejo Alex se mecher e falar levemente e bem baixinho,como se estivesse sonhando:

-Austin,Austin...

E eu me pergunto,será que ela estava sonhando comigo?Será?Mas tenho que acordar tenho muita coisa para fazer,e de um jeito ou de outro vou ter que acordar a Alex,tenho que levar ela para a Trish,então resolvo acordar ela devagar,para ela não se assustar,então,eu susurro no seu ouvido:

-Ei,Alex,está na hora de acordar linda...

Ela respodne ainda sonolenta segurando em meu braço:

-Austin?É você?

-Sim!Sou eu,qundo cheguei aqui em casa você estava dormindo em minha cama,não sei como,nem por que,mas não quis te acordar na hora que cheguei,mas então,por que você fugiu da Sonic Boom daquele jeito?Todos ficaram muito preocupados,e como você veio parar na minha casa?

-A primeira pergunta esquece,não quero falar sobre isso,eu vim parar na sua casa,bom,porque...minha prima Trish me mostrou o vídeo de Double Take e ai,eu reconheci o seu quarto.

-Mas e minha casa como sabia?

-Bom,eu tenho esse dom de reconhecer as coisas...

-Vou fingir que acreditei,haha.

E por ali ficamos conversando até ficar um pouco mais tarde,pois era cedo,descobri muitas coisas da Alex que nunca imaginei,ela era realmente um garota incrível,tão doce,simpática,e tão linda,será que eu estava realmente apaixonado?


	3. Chapter 3

POV Alex

Estou tão sem graça,Austin descobriu,eu perdi a hora e acabei dormindo,esqueci que a qualquer momento ele poderia voltar,mas ele foi tão doce,simpático e até romântico,o jeito que ele me acordou,eu simplesmente me arrepiei,o estranho que ele tem namorada e mesmo assim,dormiu comigo,me abraçou e ainda me elogiou,deve está só sendo simpático,ele não parece uma pessoa de trair.

E então ele resolve me chamar para ir para Sonic Boom,a essa hora as meninas já devem estar lá.

-Então,vamos pra Sonic Boom explicar essa história?

-Ok,mas como a gente vai sair sem seus pais verem.

-A gente sai sem fazer barulho e pelos fundos,e eles ainda estão dormindo,não tem perigo!

-Ok,vamos!

Fomos até a garagem,ele tira seu carro,eu penso em sentar no banco de trás,mas ele insiste que eu vá no dá frente.

Eu entrei no carro,e ficamos em silêncio até que ele fala:

-Está com fome?Você não tomou café.Olha,eu tô morrendo de fome,que tal pararmos numa lanchonete?-Ele propõe.

-Ok!-Eu concordei.

Fomos até a lanchonete,lá comemos,e resolvemos e ir embora,mas antes eu perguntei para ele:

-Onde é o banheiro?

-Lá nos fundos,pode ir lá,eu te espero.

Eu fui no banheiro,quando volto Austin estava me esperando na porta e eu falei:

-Está me seguindo Austin?Haha,você poderia ter me esperado lá fora.

-Não ligue,é que desde que te conheci,é insuportável ficar longe de você,eu não paro de pensar em você um minuto.

Eu tento falar,só que na mesma hora ele se inclina e seus lábios tocam nos não acredito nisso!Eu beijei o Austin Moon!Ai meu Deus!

POV Austin

Eu estava beijando a Alex,até que ela se afastou de mim,e falou:

Por quê você fez isso?Você não namora a Ally?

-Sim,eu namoro a Ally,mas eu acho que meu amor por você foi mais forte,e desculpa ter te beijado,não consegui me segurar,você é muita linda e doce.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas,eu gostei do seu .-Ela disse com sua voz linda.

-Que bom né,não queria que você pensasse que eu beijo mau!

-Mas,se você me beijou,isso quer dizer que a gente está junto ou você vai continuar com a Ally?-Ela perguntou.

-Bom,eu não sei,me dê um tempo pra pensar.

E fomos para o carro,direto para a Sonic Boom.

POV Trish

Eu e Ally estavamos na Sonic Boom,até que vejo Alex e Austin chegando juntos,e eu me pergunto como?Mas o bom que Alex voltou,mas ela vai ter que me explicar como ela achou o Austin,ou como o Austin achou ela.

-Então,senhorita Alex,vai me explicar por que fugiu?-Perguntei pra ela.

-Então,é que eu lembrei que eu,que eu,que eu tinha que,que,fazer um negócio.-Ela tentou me explicar.

-E posso saber que negócio é esse?-Perguntei.

-Não!-Ela me responde

-Como assim não?Você foge,some e quando a gente te acha nem falar o que você tava fazendo fala?

-Desculpa,era problema pessoal,não posso falar.-Ela fala com irônia.

-Alex!Eu sou sua prima,esqueceu?

-Não,eu não esqueci,eu sei que você é minha prima.

-Tá ok,não vou discutir com você,já que você tem esse gênero teimoso,vou é perguntar para o Austin!-Falei.

-Então Austin,me diz,o que aconteceu?-Pergunto à Austin.

-Bom,eu estava voltando pra casa,e vejo que a Alex estava na pracinha lá perto,então,ai eu vi ela,e falei com ela pra ela dormir na minha casa,pois estava tarde,mas ela dormiu com minha tia no quarto de hospedes.-Austin explicou.

-Essa história ainda tá mal explicada,mas fazer o que né!-Eu falei.

POV Austin

Isso foi tão ruim,eu menti para Trish,isso foi chato,odeio mentir para os meus amigos,e o pior,ainda tenho que terminar com a Ally,isso vai ser terrível,bom vou terminar isso logo,vou falar com ela agora.

-Hey!Ally!Precisamos conversar.-Falo com ela.

-Ok fofo,pode falar.

-Acho melhor nós conversarmos num lugar mais privado.-Eu proponho.

-Ok,vamos para a sala de ensaio.

Subimos até a sala de ensaio e comecei a falar.

-Bom Ally,sei que isso pode ser difícil mas,bom ontem eu beijei a Alex e me senti culpado por causa disso,quero que você entenda,que eu não quero ser seu namorado,apenas amigos,apenas bons amigos.-Tento falar com jito para não magoa-la.

-Bom,então,ok.-Ela fala normalmente.

-Como assim OK?Eu tô terminando com você e você não fica nem um pouquinho triste,bom estranho,mas é melhor assim,não quero ver você triste.-Falei.

-Bom,não fiquei triste,por que você não quer mais,eu entendo isso.-Ela fala.

-Que bom né,ótimo que você não ficou triste.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Alex

Parece que Austin e Ally terminaram,bom,eu não sei direito,só parece,eels ainda não falaram uma palavra desde que desceram da sala de ensaio,até que Austin fala:

-Bom gente,é isso,tenho que falar logo,eu e a Ally terminamos,mas continuamos amigos,fiquem tranquilos!Eu apenas terminei com a Ally por um motivo,por que estou realmente apaixonado por outra garota,e eu não quero trair a Ally,gosto muito dela pra magoa-la.

Ficamos todos em silêncio.

Dallas estava por perto e ouviu dizer que eles terminaram,então resolvi falar com ele.

-Oi Dallas!Lembra de mim?-Falei.

-Sim!Claro que lembro de você!Seu nome é mesmo "Ai meu Deus"?-Ele pergunta.

-Não!Haha,é por que estava com pressa na hora que você me perguntou,ai sem querer falei "Ai meu Deus",meu verdadeiro nome é Alex!-Expliquei.

ão,é sério que o Austin e a Ally terminaram?-Ele pergunta.

-Sim,terminaram!Aposto que está muito feliz,haha.

-Sim,assim minha chances com a Ally aumentam,haha.

-Bom,se você quiser,eu te ajudo a descobrir se ela gosta de você.

-Sério?Você faria isso por mim?-Ele fala surpreso.

-Claro!Eu arrumo um jeito e descubro.

-Obrigado Alex!Muito obrigado mesmo!-Dallas agradece.

-Por nada,é sempre bom ajudar um amigo!

-Então,somos amigos agora?-Dallas pergunta.

-Por que não?Você parece um cara legal!

-Que bom,então,tenho que voltar ao trabalho,a gente se vê por ai Alex.

-Ok!Até qualquer hora.

Eu volto para Sonic Boom,vejo que só está Ally e Trish,e resolvo perguntar:

-Então,o que vamos fazer?

-Eu não sei,agora que a Ally e o Austin terminaram ficou com um clima estranho.-Disse Trish.

-Ei!A gente terminou por que já não estava mais dando certo,e ele está gostando de outra!-Disse Ally.

-A pessoal,sem clima né?Fica chato,vamos ser amigos e seguir em frente!-Eu disse.

-Ok!-As duas concordaram.

-Mas Alex,infelismente,não tenho ideia do que podemos fazer.-Disse Trish triste.

-Ok,eu acho que vou na casa do Austin!-Eu falo.

-Como assim?Casa do Austin?Desde quando vocês estão tão próximos?-Pergunta Trish.

-Bom,quando eu dormi na casa dele conversamos bastante,e acabamos nos tornando amigos.-Eu expliquei.

-Hum,ok,pode ir,cuidado hein Alex!Eu tô de olho em você!-Fala Trish.

-O que?Virou minha mãe agora?-Eu a respondo.

-Não,só não quero que você faça besteira ok?Você me entende.

-Nossa!Credo Trish!Somos apenas amigos!Eu hein!

-Ok,mas mesmo assim,e divirta-se!

-Ok,tchau pra vocês!

POV Ally

Realmente,fiquei tão feliz de eu ter terminado com o Austin,agora estou livre para o Dallas,mas não sei se ele gosta de mim,a Alex parece estar bastante amiga dele,acho que vou perguntar pra ela depois.

POV Austin

Eu estava aliviado por ter teminado com a Ally,acho que realmente não estava dando certo,agora vou ter o tempo todo pra ficar com a Alex,o problema é como vou falar isso com ela,bom isso eu não sei.

Vejo na janela que Alex estava vindo para minha casa,fiquei animado,eu resolvi abrir a porta pra ela.

-Oi Alex!

-Oi Austin!Então,tudo bem eu ficar aqui com você,é por que a Trish e a Ally estão todas desanimadas e eu não tenho muito amigos por aqui,e também acho que é um ótima hora pra nós convesarmos sobre o que aconteceu na lanchonete.

-Claro,entre!Vamos para o meu quarto.

-Ok.

Ela entra em meu quarto eu puxo uma cadeira,ela se senta,eu sento em minha cama,eu fico em silêncio,ela puxa assunto.

-Então,sobre o que aconteceu...

-Eu acho que o que aconteceu,como eu falo isso?Bom,quando eu te beijei,eu senti algo que nunca senti na minha vida,e foi uma sensação tão boa,eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo de novo.-Eu explico.

-Que bom,por que eu também gostaria.-Ela fala.

Depois de ter dito isso ela chega mais perto e me beija,eu realmente gostei,uma garota de atitude,melhor que a Ally.

Quando vejo,Alex já estava em cima de mim,eu tinha que parar,além disso meus pais poderiam vir ao meu quarto a qualquer momento,então eu desvio e me levanto,Alex não ficou muito chateada,acho que ela tinha noção do que estava fazendo,e ela fala enquanto coloca um mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Desculpe,eu não queria,não foi minha intenção,eu juro.

-Tudo bem,eu gostei,você é uma garota com atitude,eu gosto disso,a Ally não era assim,eu só desviei por que meus pais poderiam vir aqui a qualquer momento,e eu também acho que não era a hora certa.-Eu falo.

-É,também acho que não era a hora certa.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio,até que Alex veio em minha direção e se senta em meu colo,um calor sobe e eu começo a soar,então ela fala:

-O que vamos fazer?

Eu fico em silêncio e ela fala.

-Que tal nós irmos ao parque de diversões da cidade?-Alex propõe.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia!Mas você quer ir só nós dois ou a galera toda?-Eu pergunto.

-Acho que só nós dois,pois a Trish e a Ally estão super desanimadas e se o Dez for vai ser meio estranho,sei lá,mas se você quiser convida-lo,tudo bem.

-Que bom,por que eu quero muito convida-lo pra vir conosco.

-Tudo bem,o Dez é super legal,mas eu acho meio estranho ir eu,você e o Dez,tipo,o Dez seria meio que excluido.-Alex explica.

-Isso é verdade!Vou ligar pra ele e ver se ele tem alguma menina pra levar com ele,o que acha?

-Ótima ideia!-Alex concorda comigo.

Eu ligo para Dez.

(conversa no telefone)

-Eai Austin!-Fala Dez.

-Hey Dez!Então Bro,tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer.

-Fala aí!

-Então você tem alguma menina para levar ao parque de diversões hoje a noite?-Pergunto.

-Claro né Bro!Sempre tenho uma menina!Haha.-Dez responde.

-Ok,então,parque hoje a noite certo?

-Fechou!Até lá!

-Até lá...

(Fim de chamada)

Eu desligo o estava sentada em minha cama esperando.

-Então?Ele tem alguém pra levar?-Alex pergunta.

-Sim!Ele tem,só não sei quem é.-Respondo.

-Tudo bem,pelo menos ele tem algué ,acho que vou pra casa da Trish me arrumar.

-Ok!Que horas eu te pego?-Pergunto

-Sei lá,19:00?-Ela propõe.

-Ótimo,até mais linda!

-Até mais lindo!

Eu a pego pela sua cintura e a beijo,então ela sai em silêncio e vai para casa de Trish.

Já era 18:45,eu resolvo ir até a casa de Trish para busca-la,quando chego-la,Alex já estava pronto,toda bonita,com seu estilo mais diferente,que eu amo,ela estava usando um All star de caveira,uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com um colete meio jeans entra no carro e fala:

-Então vamos a cada de Dez?

-Sim,nós vamos buscar ele e a garota que ele vai levar.-Respondo.

Chegando lá vejo Dez mais um garota com o cabelo loiro meio escuro,poxa,como ela era linda,mas não,eu estava ficando com a Alex,eu não entra no carro e eu pergunto:

-Quem é essa aí Dez?

-Essa é a Cassidy,nós estamos siando faz um tempo.

-Legal!Então,prontos para ir ao parque?-Eu pergunto.

-Claro!-Todos nós respondemos.

POV Alex

Nossa,eu não fui com a cara dessa Cassidy,ela tem uma cara meio de piriguete,não sei sabe,mas ainda nem conheço ela,acho que devemos conversar primeiro e depois eu falar dela.

Chegamos ao parque,os meninos (como sempre "criancinhas" -.-) resolvem ir no carrinho bate-bate,Dez e Austin foram,e eu e Cassidy ficamos em um banco esperando,eu resolvo puxar assunto para ver se ela é legal:

-Oi,prazer,meu nome é Ale... (eu sou interrompida por Cassidy).

-Não fale comigo,não vêm com essa jeitinho de toda boazinha pra cima de mim,lembre-se de uma coisa,o Austin vai ser meu,apenas meu!E se você contar isso pra ele,eu falo pra ele que você é uma fã obcecada apaixonada por ele.E nem venha me perguntar como eu sei disso,eu sei de tudo!Sei de coisas que nem você,sabe sobre você mesma!Então fica caladinha,quietinha no seu canto,que aí as coisas vão ser do jeito que devem ser e nada de ruim vai acontecer com você ou com o Austin.-Ela me responde na maior grosseria do mundo.

Eu saio correndo chorando,vou ao banheiro,enxugo minhas lágrimas e que Austin,Dez e Cassidy estavam me esperando,quando chego Austin pergunta:

-Onde você tava linda?

-Eu fui no banheiro,desculpa não avisar.-Repondo.

-Tudo bem,mas seus olhos estão tão vermelhos e molhados,estava chorando?-Ele pergunta.

-Não,não,imagina!Haha,é que joguei um pouco de água no rosto quando fui lá.-Respondi.

-Ok!Então vamos em outro brinquedo?Que tal a roda gigante?-Austin propõe.

-Tudo bem,eu tenho um pouco de medo de altura,mas eu vou,só se você for comigo Austin!-Falo.

-Mas é claro que eu vou com você,bem abraçado.-Ele fala com romantismo.

-Ai,mas que medrosa você hein Alex!-Resmunga Cassidy.

Eu fico em silêncio.E Austin fala:

-Ei,não fala assim com ela não!

-Verdade Cassidy,mais respeito,você nem conheceu ela direito!-Dez corrige Cassidy.

Cassidy fica com cara de zangada,e fica ão nós fomos para roda gigante,eu sento com o Austin e o Dez senta junto com a Cassidy,na roda gigante a Cassidy não parou de olhar um minuto para mim,ela me olhava com um olhar de morte e eu cada vez mais com medo,eu pensava se eu me afastasse um pouco do Austin iria melhorar a situação,eu tentei,mas ele não queria me soltar,então eu deixei como um momento,Austin tentou me beijar,só que eu desviei,eu não queria ter desviado,mas foi o certo a fazer.

Então saímos da roda gigante e fomos para uma lanchonete que tinha dentro do parque de diversões,sentamos em mesas separadas,o clima estava meio tenso,eu estava sentando com o Austin,nós falamos para garçonete que não queriamos pedir nada por fala:

-Alex,olha,se você já não está gostando mais da gente juntos,tudo bem,eu entendo.

-Não,não tem nada a ver Austin!Eu gosto muito de você,eu não quero te perder.-Eu falo.

-Então por que desviou do meu beijo?E por que tentou se soltar enquanto eu estava te abraçando?-Ele me pergunta.

Eu fico em silêncio.

-Eu sabia!Você realmente não gosta de mim.-Ele responde e sai da lanchonete.

-Espera Austin!Não é isso!-Eu grito,só que ele não escuta e continua andando.

Vejo Cassidy sair correndo atrás do Austin,mas eu não pensei que Austin seria capaz de ficar com ão resolvo falar com Dez:

-Eai Dez!

-Eai Alex!

-Então,por que a Cassidy saiu corredno atrás do Austin?-Eu pergunto.

-Atrás do Austin eu não sei,mas ela deve ter saído correndo por que eu terminei com ela.

-Vocês estavam namorando?-Eu respondo com outra pergunta.

-Na verdade a gente tava meio que ficando,quase um namoro,mas do jeito que ela tratou você achei muito rude,então terminei com ela.-Dez reponde.

-Hum,mas temos que ir atrás deles,temos que ir embora,sei que a gente mal chegou aqui,mas parece que vai ficar um clima chato depois de todos os casais terem terminado.

-Verdade,vamos procurar eles,eu procuro a Cassidy,e você o Austin,ok?

-Ok!

Saímos cada um para um resolvo ir a barriquinha de algodão doce,e por incrível que pareça,ele estava lá,ou melhor "eles",eu tinha acabado de ver a pior cena da minha vida,parecia que levei um facada,bem no coração,eu chego e vejo Austin e Cassidy se beijando,aquilo foi o fim para mim.


	6. Chapter 6

**( Hey pessoal!Desculpa a demora,eu sei que demorou muito,muito mesmo pra sair esse capítulo,é que estava sem criatividade nenhuma e o tempo estava muito corrido,bom,tá aí,espero que gostei! Bjos –Mari )**

Eu saio sem pressa,afinal eu e o Austin tinhamos nos terminado,se é que nós estavamos namorando,sei lá,estou muito confusa nesse momento,vou ligar pra Trish vir me buscar.

(Conversa no telefone)

-Alô!Alex,é você?

-É,sou eu,eu quero te pedir um favor.

-Fala então.

-Pode vir me buscar?

-Eu?Mas você não estava com o Austin?

-Bom,como você disse,eu ESTAVA,as coisas não deram muito certo,pode vir me buscar,é que não conheço a cidade.

-Claro,eu dou um jeito e te busco.

-Ok,tô te esperando.

-Ok!

(Fim de chamada)

**No outro dia...**

Estava chovendo forte,e eu tentando segurar minha dor,queria falar com o Austin,sobre tudo,mas como?Se eu falar sobre a Cassidy,eu vou ter que falar que sou uma fã obcecada por ele,e eu não quero que ele saiba disso,vai achar que sou doida,eu mal fiquei com ele e já sinto sua falta,mas do que adianta,se eu vou voltar pra minha cidade e...(Trish interrompe meus pensamentos falando).

-Que tal irmos a Sonic Boom?

-Eu não sei,está chovendo muito.-Eu respondo.

-Vamos Alex,ou vai ficat aqui parado pensando no Austin o dia todo?

-Eu?Pensando no Austin?Nada a ver,haha.-Eu falo tentando disfarçar.

-Alex,eu te conheço,sei que você gosta dele e sei que você pe fã dele,e só porque as coisas entre vocês não derão certo,não quer dizer que não possam ser amigos.

-É verdade,e eu acho que tô fazendo muito drama também,eu mal conheço ele direito.

-Né?Então,pega seu casaco e vamos pra Sonic Boom.-Trish fala.

-Ok.

POV Austin

Eu me sinto tão culpado,eu fiquei bravo atoa com a Alex,e minha raiva foi tanto que acabei beijando a Cassidy,eu não gosto dela,ela não faz meu tipo,eu realmente gosto da Alex,eu já não sei de mais nada,acho que vou pra Sonic Boom.

POV Alex

**Chegando na Sonic Boom...**

-Oi Ally! -Disse eu e Trish.

-Oi meninas -Disse Ally meio triste.

-O que aconteceu Ally? -Trish pergunta.

-Bom,nada demais,será que posso falar só com você?É meio que pessoal,sem querer ofender Alex,mas eu e a Trish somos melhores amigas,entende?

-Claro,tudo bem,eu espero lá fora.-Eu respondi.

Já que as meninas foram falar sem mim,vou conversar com o Dallas.

-Hey Dallas!

-Eai Alex!Tá tudo bem?Descobriu se a Ally gosta de mim?

-Nossa!Desculpa Dallas,eu esqueci de perguntar,mas de amanhã não passa,amanhã eu te trago a resposta!

-Okay,então,como anda você e o Austin?

-Eu e o Austin?Bom,na verdade,não anda mais,nós não estamos ficando mais,ele tá com outra garota agora.

-Nossa!Sem querer ofender,mas o Austin tá muito estranho,ele não era assim!No palco ele pode ser extrovertido,mas no amor ele é bem tímido,pra ele se declarar pra Ally demorou 1 ano,você chegou aqui foi até muito rápido,mas você parece ser uma garota de atitude,isso ajudou muito,mas ele já estar com outra garota?Esse não é o Austin que eu conheço,sinceramente.-Dallas disse.

-Eu nem conheço muito o Austin,mas ontem,eu percebi que ele tinha mudado de uma hora,para a outra,isso é estranho mesmo.

-É,muito estranho,mas então,com que garota ele tá agora?-Dallas pergunta.

-Uma tal de Cassidy.-Eu respondi.

-Cassidy?Por acaso essa Cassidy tem cabelo loiro escuro e uma cara de sucuri?-Dallas me pergunta outra vez.

-Sim!Haha,cara de sucuri?Essa é boa!

-Estranho,o Austin não faz o tipo dela,o Austin é um cara muito bom com todos,tem caráter,já a Cassidy,ela é mal com todos,sempre está ameaçando alguém.

-Nossa!Não é atoa que ela me ameaçou né!

-Sério?Ela te ameaçou?O que ela fez?-Dallas pergunta desesperado.

-Nada,deixa pra lá Dallas,agora se me dá licença,vou perguntar pra Ally se ela gosta de você haha.

-Mas assim do nada?

-É,não sou muito boa de papo,então vou direto ao ponto.

-Sério que você não é boa de papo?

-É,sempre fui assim,sou horrível pra puxar assunto.

-Sabe que não parece,desde que você veio falar comigo te achei uma pessoa ótima,você é incrível,adoro ser seu amigo!

Naquele momento Dallas veio e me abraçou,foi abraço bom,que me ajudou a esquecer o Austin,eu estava precisando daquilo.

-Awwn Dallas,tá me deixando sem graça,bom agora vou indo,ou se não você nunca vai descobrir se ela gosta de você ou não.

-Ok,até logo Alex!

-Até logo Dallas!

Eu voltei pra Sonic Boom,as meninas já tinham parado de conversar,e eu falei:

-Bom,Ally preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

-Ahh,claro,pode perguntar.

-Sabe aquele menino ali,da loja de celulares?

-O Dallas?

-É,então,ele queria saber se você gosta dele?-Perguntei na maior cara de pau.

-Nossa Alex,assim do nada!

-É,mas prefiro ir direto ao assunto por que não osu boa de papo e...Pera aí,não muda de assunto!Responde!

-Bom,acho que já posso falar com você Alex,eu estava falando idsso com a Trish,foi assim,eu comecei a namorar o Austin pra fazer ciúmes no Dallas pra ele gostar de mim,e fico até triste com o Austin por ter usado ele,mas eu estava apaixonada,e quando estamos apaixonados você sabe que fazemos coisas doidas,bom foi isso,e,mas é sério que ele gosta de mim?-Ally pergunta super curiosa e com um sorriso esperançoso.

-Sim,ele gosta,ele que pediu pra eu perguntar pra você,vai lá falar com ele,acho que ele vai ficar muito feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

POV. Ally

Fui falar com o Dallas,estava nervosa suando,nem conseguia respirar naquele momento,mas fui...

-O-oi Dallas.

-Oi Ally,tá bonita.

-Awn o-obrigada.

-Por nada.

-Então,você tem conversado muito com a Alex né?Prima da Trish.

-É viramos grandes amigos nesses dias,ela é uma garota legal.

-É bem legal...

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos,até que Dallas falou algo.

-Então,sei que,ahh,bom,nós não somos muito próximos,mas é,bem...-Ele não conseguiu terminar.

-Você quer sair comigo,é isso?-Perguntei.

-É,isso sim,queria te chamar pra sair,que tal a gente ir ao cinema?

-É sério isso?

-Eu que te pergunto,você tava com o Austin esses dias.

-Pois é,mas o Austin tá em outra,da outro haha,bom isso não fez muito sentido,mas você entendeu.

-É,eu entendi,ele tava com a Alex e depois ficou com a Cassidy.

-É,foi isso,a Alex tá arrasada.

-É,eu imagino,é horrível ver alguém que você ama ao lado de outra pessoa-Dallas falou aquilo parecendo uma indireta.

-Muito ruim mesmo.

-Mas então,você ainda não aceitou meu convite haha.

-E quem disse que eu vou aceitar seu convencido haha.

-Quer dizer que isso é um não?-Dallas falou com uma cara de decepção.

-Mas é claro que não,eu amo você,é meu sonho sair com você.

-Sério que você me ama?-Dallas pergunta surpreso.

-Eu sempre te amei,você só precisava notar.

Eu abracei Dallas e depois dei um leve selinho na boca dele e sai,eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquela hora.

POV. Alex

-O que vou fazer agora Trish?Agora que,tudo,entre eu e o Austin terminou.-Perguntei a Trish.

-Tudo Alex?Tudo?Como assim tudo?Vocês nem estavam namorando,aquilo foi uma curtição,para de fazer drama,vai vim outros romances,pra você e pro Austin,fica calma.

-Tem razão,eu tenho que seguir em frente mesmo,mas minha viagem foi estragada por que eu fiquei com meu maior ídolo,pode isso Trish?Eu realizei um sonho,mas acabou virando pesadelo,pode parecer meio clichê mas,o amor dói,e muito.-Falei meio triste,mas com muita certeza.

-Pode doer Alex,mas ele também nos dá um das melhores sensações possíveis,mas enfim,vamos nos divertir e fazer essa viagem valer a pena!

-Tem razão,alguma sugestão?-Perguntei.

-Eu não sei.-Falou Trish pensando no que a gente ia fazer.

Na mesma hora chega Ally com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto,eu e Trish perguntamos.

-Que sorriso é esse Ally?-Eu e Trish falamos curiosas.

-Vocês não vão acreditar,mas,eu acho que tô namorando o Dallas!-Ally falou em tempos de explodir de felicidade.

-É sério isso?Meu plano deu certo?Pelo menos alguém tá feliz aqui.-Eu falei.

-Ahh meninas,não fiquem assim,vamos nos divertir,eu e o Dallas vamos ao cinema,e vocês podem vir com a gente.-Ally falou tentando animar eu e Trish.

-Mas assim eu e a Alex iamos ficar sobrando perto devocês dois não acha?-Trish falou.

-Pior que é verdade,bom,a gente pode ficar na mesma sala,só que longe um do outro,entendeu?Vocês duas tipo,lá na frente,e eu e o Dallas lá trás ou no meio.-Ally falou com muita empolgação.

-É pode ser.-Eu e Trish falamos juntas.

-Mas que filme nós vamos ver?-Trish perguntou.

-Eu não sei,tenho que ver com o Dallas,mas de qualquer forma,mesmo se vocês não quiserem ver o mesmo filme que eu e o Dallas,vocês podem ver outro,o cinema tá cheio de filme em cartaz.-Ally disse com muita positividade.

-UAU Ally,sua felicidade e positividade tá me assustando haha-Falei.

-É por queeu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo!

-Deixa de se gabar Ally haha,só por que você tem namorado e nós não,não precisa jogar na cara.-Trish falou.

-Desculpa se você e o Dez se odeiam tanto que nem conseguem demonstrar seus sentimentos,não posso fazer nada.-Ally disse.

-Você tem razão,mas o Dez,eu amo ele,mas,ele é muito,ele é muito,muito Dez!-Trish falou.

-Olha,se você ama ele tem que correr atrás,por que a fila anda Trish,quando eu sai com o Austin ele tava com a Cassidy,mas ai teve o troca,troca,mas mesmo assim,ele tava com a Cassidy.-Alertei a Trish.

-Pois é,queria saber alguma forma de conseguir descobrir se ele gosta de mim,ou não.-Trish falou.

-Olha já trabalhei de cupido demais,nem olha pra mim.-Falei.

-Olha,por mais que você não queira trabalhar de "cupido" você me ajudou muito com a Dallas,e até esqueci de falar uma coisa muito importante pra você:obrigada.-Disse Ally me abraçando.

-É,eu dei um ótimo trabalho haha.-Me gabei.

-Mas nem pensar que vou fazer esse trabalho de novo,isso cansa sabia.-Completei.

-Preguiçosa.-Trish falou.

-Sou nada.-Fingir está ofendida.

-Ok,mjeninas,vou ligar para meu namorada...ai,meu namorado,amo falar isso haha,tenho namorado.-Ally falou se gabando e fazendo a dança da alegria.

-Tá Ally,chega de se gabar e vai ligar pro Dallas e perguntar qual é o filme.-Trish disse.

-Ué,como você sabiam que eu ia perguntar sobre o filme?

-Sei lá,foi no chute haha.

-Então tá,vou ligar pra ele.

POV. Ally

"Iniciando chamada..."

**-Oi amor.-Disse Ally.**

**-Oi linda,o que é que você tem pra me falar,é que tô no meio do trabalho.**

**-É uma coisa rápida,que filme nós vamos ver no cinema?**

**-Espero que não se importe,mas eu estou querendo ver um filme chamado: Zumbis Vs. Aliens.-Dallas respondeu.**

**-Zumbis Vs. Aliens?-Ally falou com uma voz que não queria ver esse filme.**

**-Eu sei que parece chato,mas eu quero muito ver,não dá pra fazer isso por mim?por favor minha coelhinha.-Dallas insistiu.**

**-Awwn minha coelhinha?Mas é claro que faço isso pelo meu ursinho.**

**-Ok,o cinema vai ser amanhã as 20:00,19:00 passo na sua casa pra gente pegar um lugar bom.**

**-Ok,tchau meu ursinho.**

**-Tchau minha colelhinha.**

"Fim de chamada..."

POV. Alex

Então,que filme nós vamos ver Ally?-Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Zumbis Vs. Aliens",esse,será o filme que vamos ver.-Ally disse com um pouco de medo.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Oi pessoal,eu vou colocar o Elliot na história agora,mas ele não vai ser o amigo de acampamento da Ally e sim o primo do Dez,aproveitem a fic!Bjos -mari [escritora])**

-Mas o que?Zumbis Vs. Aliens?Eu não vou ver esse filme tosco!Não mesmo!Liga pra ele e fala pra ele escolher outro filme!-Disse Trish nervosa.

-Mas gente,ele foi tão fofo,ficou implorando,ele foi um amor,não tive como dizer não.-Ally disse em sua defesa.

-Olha Trish,fica calma,a Ally só disse sim por que ela tá apaixonada e não quer estragar o clima ou decepcionar o Dallas,que tal nós vermos o filme!Por ela,por sua melhor amiga,pode ser legal.-Eu tentei convencer Trish.

-Eu vou pensar.-Trish respondeu.

-Ahh por favor Trish,faz isso por mim,por nós!-Ally insistiu mais.

-Tá ok!É bom esse filme não demorar muito,por que a gente nem chegou no cinema e já quero ir embora.-Brincou Trish e eu e Ally rimos.

**No dia seguinte...**

POV Austin

Acordei cansado,Cassidy tinha me forçado a levar ela no shopping para ver vitrine de roupa,aagrr como eu odeio isso,ela me manipula,tô cansado dela,e ainda mais,ela tinha que levar as amiguinhas dela,Broke e Kira,ficamos até o shopping fechar olhando vitrine de roupa e eu não consegui ver o filme que eu quero "Zumbis Vs. Aliens",mas hoje,eu vou voltar e ver com o Dez mais o primo dele,o Elliot,eu nunca vi esse tal de Elliot,mas parece ser legal pelo o que o Dez me fala.

POV Cassidy

Ontem foi tão fabuloso eu o meu boy Austin e as minhas BFF's olhando as vitrines de roupa,talvez assim o Austin comece a se vestir melhor...Hoje vou no shopping outra vez,mas dessa vez só com a Kira e a Broke,o Austin vai ver um filme tosco com o Dez e um tal de bem que eu poderia deixar de ver roupas só por um dia e espionar o meu Austin pra ver o que ele anda fazendo;vai ser tudo de bom,eu,a Kira e a Broke como as três espiãs,haha,o Austin que se prepare.

POV Dez

-Hoje vai ser incrível o filme que a gente vai ver com o Austin.-Falei com Elliot.

-É,vai ser incrível mesmo,então,vai ter alguma garota lá?

-Acho que não,esse filme inclui violência,explosões e coisas de outro mundo,garotas não curtem isso,ela preferem coisas como comédias românticas melosas,eca,odeio isso!

-Hum...Mas de qualquer forma esse filme vai ser d+!E vamos ver logo na estréia!

-É,agora vamos começar a nos arrumar,por que o filme começa as 20:00,vamos sair daqui as 19:00 pra pegar um bom lugar e agora já é 18:20,então vamos lá.-Eu disse apressando Elliot.

-Ok!-Elliot respondeu.

POV Alex

Eu e as meninas já estavamos prontas,Dallas ia levar eu,a Ally e a Trish de carro.

Então chegamos ao cinema,mas assim que chego,vejo que Cassidy,e mais duas amigas estavam com ela,e além disso estava o Austin,Dez e mais um menino muito bonito que eu não conhecia,cada grupinho em um canto no cinema,Eu e Trish no fundo nas cadeiras da esquerda,Ally e Dallas na frente das cadeiras da esquerda Austin,Dez e um moreno bonitinho na frente das cadeiras da direita e a sucuri(Cassidy) mais duas amigas no fundo das cadeiras da que todo mundo resolveu ver Zumbis Vs. Aliens no mesmo dia,na mesma hora,e no mesmo cinema,muito estranho não acha?Bom,mas de cara vi que essa noite,não vai ser uma noite calma...

**(Desculpe pelo capítulo pequeno,mas na próxima vou fazer o possível para ser maior :D e por favor comentem o que estão achando da fic!Mim inspira a escrever mais,obrigada! -mari [escritora])**


	9. Chapter 9

Trish minutos antes de começar o filme me puxou um pouco mais pra perto dela e apertou meu braço e falou bem baixinho comigo:

-Alex,você sabe por que,érrr bem,digamos,por que tá todo mundo no mesmo cinema assistindo o mesmo filme?-Ela me perguntou desesperada.

-Ai,ai,aiiii,pode parar de puxar meu braço,tá doendo.

-Desculpa,é que isso é muito estranho.

-Eu sei!Mas pode ser o destino né,pode ser o destino dando um sinal,talvez ele esteja querendo dar uma chance pra nós!-Falei.

-Chance,que chance?-Trish perguntou confusa.

-Você não gosta do Dez?Então se aproxime dele,eu tenho um rolo com o Austin e a Cassidy,e eu posso resolver isso,agora já a Ally e o Dallas é aproveitar né,por que a vida deles tá perfeita haha.-Falei.

-Pois é...Mas como eu vou falar com o Dez?Ele tá com o Austin e o Elliot.

-Elliot?Esse é o nome dele?Olha,eu vou ter que falar uma verdade,esse menino é muito gato haha.

-É,ele é mesmo,não é atoa que é o menino mais popular do colégio,ai depois vem o Austin,e falando nisso,ele e a Cassidy namoravam,até o Austin entrar na escola,depois disso,ela largou ele pra ficar com o Austin,mas o Austin nem dava bola pra ela,nem sei como eles estão juntos,ela não faz o tipo do Austin.-Falou Trish explicando a história toda da Cassidy pra mim.

-É isso Trish!-Falei e o cinema todo ouviu e olhou com cara de bravo para mim,e por sorte,Austin,Dez,Elliot,Cassidy e suas amigas nem notaram eu,só pessoas desconhecidas mesmo.

-Fale mais baixo Alex!-Trish disse.

-Ok,agora que já pararam de te olhar,fala o que você quis dizer com o "É isso Trish!"-Trish continuou.

-Então,a Cassidy terminou com o Elliot só pra ficar com o Austin não é?

-É!

-Então,você acha que o Elliot ainda gosta dela?-Perguntei.

-Tenho certeza que sim,quando a Cassidy passa por ele,ele falta babar haha.

-Hahaha,então,eu vou dar um jeito de ir falar com o Austin sem a Cassidy notar,mando o Elliot ir falar com ela,se ele ainda gosta dela,é claro que ele vai querer ir,ai o Elliot falando com ela vai distrair ela e as amiguinhas enquanto eu falo com o Austin,e ai eu mando o Dez ir sentar com você por que você não quer ficar sozinha e pra vocês conversarem sobre o novo video do Austin.-Expliquei meu plano para ela.

-Ok,perfeito seu plano!Mas o #TeamAustin não está produzindo nenhum video do Austin.

-Ahh sei lá,inventa alguma coisa.

-Ok,eu sou muito boa em mentir muahahaha.-Trish falou com uma voz assustadora.

-Ai,Trish para de me assustar assim,eu hein,que voz estranha,mas enfim,tá pronta?-Perguntei.

-Estou!Mas como você vai lá no Austin sem a Cassidy te ver?Por que, tipo,o Austin está lá do outro lado da sala de cinema.-Trish falou.

-Eu vou abaixada,o cinema tá todo escuro,ela não vai conseguir me ver,ai quando eu chegar lá,falo com o Austin que preciso falar com ele sozinha,mando o Elliot ir conversar com a Cassidy,e o Dez vir sentar com você.-Expliquei.

-Ok!

-Me dê cobertura ok?

-Ok!

Fui abaixada,até que cheguei na fileira que o Austin estava sentado,cheguei perto da cadeira dele,e puxei sua perna,ele olhou pra baixo assustado,viu que era eu e disse baixinho:

-Alex,o que você tá fazendo aqui?Por que tá vendo esse filme?

-Longa história,eu preciso falar urgente com você agora,preciso falar toda a verdade.-Respondi.

-Toda a verdade?Que toda verdade?-Perguntou com uma cara sabendo que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa.

-Eu vou te falar,só vou me livrar do Dez e do Elliot.

-Espera,como você sabe quem é o Elliot?

-Outra longa história,ainda temos 2 horas de filme,vamos ter muito tempo para conversar.-Eu sai e fui para a cadeira de Elliot,puxei seu pé e falei:

-Hey!

-Hãm?O que?Quem é você?-Ele falou assustado.

-Sou prima da Trish,amiga do seu primo Dez,olha não tenho muito tempo,tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você agora!

-Quem?

-Aquela menina lá do fundo,com o cabelo loiro escuro,olhos claros,nome que começa com a letra C.

-Pera ai,como você sabe que o nome dela começa com a letra C?-Ele pergunta mais assustado ainda.

-Conheço ela també ,ela quer muito falar com você e as amigas dela também,você deveria ir lá.-Falei.

-Érrr bem,não sei se devo ir.-Ele falou meio inseguro.

-Tá,quando eu falei "você deveria ir lá" não foi uma sugestão,foi uma ordem,agora vai!-Falei com uma voz assustadora como a da Trish e ele saiu correndo para conversar com elas.

Quando virei pra trás elas nem mais estavam olhando para o Austin,foi um bom sinal,agora era a hora de me livrar do Dez.

Cheguei perto da cadeira do Dez e puxei seu pé,ele me olhou e disse:

-Alex?

-É sou eu!Olha a Trish tá lá do lado esquerdo da sala no fundo e tá sozinha,você poderia fazer compania para ela né?-Sugeri.

-Sério?Tá ok!Tô indo lá,tchau Alex!-Ele disse saindo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Érr tchau então né.-Falei.

-Poxa,foi mais fácil do que eu pensei!-Falei para mim mesma sentando do lado do Austin.

-Ok,agora vamos ter um bom papo senhorita Alex,fale a "verdade" para mim.-Falou Austin.

-Tudo bem,é uma longa história,mas vou falar o mais importante,bom,a Cassidy não é o que você pensa.

-Como assim?

-Lembra no nosso encontro no parque de diversões?

-Lembro.

-Então,quando você e o Dez foram no carrinho bate-bate eu fui conversar com a Cassidy,ela me ameçou a contar um segredo meu para você e disse que se eu não ficasse bem longe de você ela ia te é má Austin,ela não vai fazer bem pra você,então por isso que depois que vocês voltaram do carrinho bate-bate eu não tava te dando atenção,pra você ficar com raiva de mim e terminar comigo,e assim a Cassidy teria você só pra ela,mas quando eu vi você beijando ela,eu não aguentei,fiquei muito mal.-Expliquei tudo.

-O que?Por que ela faria isso?-Ele perguntou confuso.

-Por que a Trish me contou quando você entrou na escola ela namorava o Elliot,ela terminou com ele pra conquistar você,mas você não dava bola pra ela,mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu,e queria fazer de tudo pra ter você só pra ela.

-Ai meu Deus Alex!Me desculpe.-Ele disse me abraçando.

-Tudo bem,não foi culpa sua,e sim dela,ela queria ter você só pra ela,o que seria impossível,uma garota como ela não merece você!-Disse para Austin com um sorriso.

-É Alex,você tem toda a razão,mas agora me diz que segredo é esse?-Ele perguntou curioso.

-Olha,eu até te enrolaria para não ter que te contar,mas eu não quero segredos entre eu e você,vou falar a verdade...eu sou sua maior fã,tenho posters de você pelo meu quarto todo,tenho CD's,revistas que falam de você,e um amor que é maior que o mundo por você,essa é a verdade,talvez não queira mais saber de mim depois de saber que sou sua fã,mas pelo menos vai saber a verdade.-Falei já me levantando para sair,até que ele puxa meu braço e eu sento outra vez.

-Alex,só por que você é minha fã,não quer dizer que nós não podemos ficar juntos,e muito menos diminuir meu amor por você.-Ele disse pra mim com um grande sorriso.

-Quer dizer que você me ama?-Eu perguntei chegando mais perto.

-É algo mais que amor que sinto por você,é bem mais forte.-Ele disse com um olhar sedutor.

Fomos chegando mais perto até que...

-Larga essa garota ridícula agora Austin!

Todo o cinema ficou em silêncio e olhou para nós.


	10. AVISO!

Oi pessoal,isso NÃO É UMA CAPITULO DA FIC ,é um aviso...

Eu queria avisar que eu vou parar de postar a fanfic nesse site,vou começar a postar no Nyah! Link:  .br/

O motivo foi por que minha maiga já tinha me recomendado esse site a um tempo atrás,e aqui o pessoal não comenta muito,lá já é diferente disso,e também pelo site ser em português e não em inglês como esse,esses são os motivos :) agora se querem o link da minha fic,tá aqui,pra vocês que acompanham:  .br/historia/337809/Viagem_Para_Miami

A fanfic que eu postei não mudou nada,só que a um pequeno detalhe,lá eu só postei,pelo menos até agora,até o capitulo 5º,então vocês que já leram até o capitulo 9 tiveram sorte,mas já fiquem sabendo que o capitulo 10 vai demorar :/ mas vai valer a pena esperar!

Então é só isso,fiquei de olho lá e acompanhem a fic,e aproveitem e releiam os capitulos anteriores :) agora não posto mais aqui...

Bjos -Mari


End file.
